Dandelion Wishes
by Jafndaegur
Summary: As a Taiyokai he had been powerful, even more so now that he had become a goblin. The only problem with this is that Sesshomaru has a curse set upon him that makes him so powerful. And the only one being in the universe who could lift the curse is the girl who travels back in time through a well to company his half-brother: Kagome. *Goblin!AU* *Sesskag* *Drabbles*
1. Tanabata

**A/N:** _hello everyone:) I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting for updates on many of my other WIPs. To my loyal followers, thank you so much for staying by me. Especially those who helped me through that horrible turmoil that happened almost a year and a half ago in regards to my book._

 _I have this little drabble that I concocted for Sesskag Week 2017 and I thought it might be nice to post it:)_

 _Here's to hoping I'll start updating a bit more regularly now that my life is a little more controlled._

 _Takk fyrir, lovelies._

 **I do not own the rights to _Inuyasha_ or _Goblin: the Lonely and Great God_ **

* * *

**~Tanabata~**

 _ **Dandelion Wishes**_

* * *

Bright beautiful streamers danced, held in place to awnings over storefronts by colorful decorations. In no way was Tanabata a dull celebration. Good food, cheer, and fantastic fireworks always adorned the day's activities, and as the centuries had moved on, Sesshomaru had found himself particular to such arrangements of difference to his norm. He had even come to enjoy and join them. Afterall, a cursed deity such as himself—a goblin (funny how one could go from being the most feared daiyokai of the Edo period to an all-powerful, immortal, and oh [most importantly] cursed) to be exact—had needed some form of entertainment.

But now, as he walked among the bamboo that lined the sidewalk and street a block from his house and noticed as the fluttering papers danced in the wind, he found himself almost abhorred at the holiday.

Perhaps it was the Shikon Miko's fault.

Yes.

It was _her_ fault.

That horrible horrible priestess just had to go and waltz into his life, filling it with things he never knew a heart as frozen as his would allow. She just had to dance her fingers along the strings of his emotions, playing his soul like a violin that had been abandoned for years, begging for attention. She just _had_ to see the sword Bakusaiga buried deep within his just and had to be the one to pull it out, caress his wound, and help him end his curse. Even his brother, his now reincarnated brother—stripped of his status as a grim reaper and returned to the realm of men—had tried to save her. Tried to prevent the Shikon Miko's leave from his life—the absence almost as abrupt as its entry.

 _She just had to be the one he chose to give up mortality for just so he could spend the days in the sun with her—holding the soft, feathery skin of her hand; basking in the warm rays of her smile; spinning in circles as they twirled in their own little world, lost to everything outside of it._

Stopping at the block corner where the green walk light buzzed, Sesshomaru gripped his chest, hand over his heart. He bit back a choke. The demon lord who had reined without mercy or emotion would not be so weak as to still be mourning the death of a woman fifty-six years prior to the now. He would not have been mourning period. Yet still, thousands of years could change a person, make them tender. Especially when they had been exposed to the touch of a woman.

 _Not just any woman,_ he thought, his gold eyes softening. _My woman. My miko…my wi—_ He ran a shaky hand through the short-cropped hair that just barely stopped above his elfin ears, the tips curling, before his hand slid down the soft bristly hair at the nape of his neck to his shoulders. She used to do that, to calm his thoughts to give him the ability to think.

 _I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru, but your hair short like this makes you look like an old man!_

" _Hn, that is very insulting considering I've lived far longer than you."_

 _It's just so funny, I'm so sorry!_

He stopped himself there. Sesshomaru had promised himself that he would not have forgotten her. She had promised to come back to him. She promised. But tonight, on the night when Orihime would be able to meet her beloved spouse…

And he would not.

It seemed unfair to dwell on something he so very very much wished for.

With a sigh, he decided it best if he leave for the night. Nothing good would come of him staying in Japan, where painful reminder of a moonlit rendezvous of two love-forbidden lovers was celebrated.

Finding the closest door, a small grocery stop, he opened it and disappeared inside with small wisps of lavender smoke following—leaving the cashier very confused as to why the door opened on its own.

Quebec stayed in its silence. Sure, a few tour groups traveled here and there, and yes, practically everywhere. But for him it was silent. No one bothered him, no one asked him for directions, no one even to bother asking him if he was Korean, Chinese, or some sort of other Asian (and yes, he had gotten that question in both English and French). He sat among the gravestones of his aliases and those of his stewards, and yes even the Shikon Miko. In only their solemn, cold company did he remain on the plush grass among the swaying wildflowers and dandelions. Unlike Japan's loud festivities, Sesshomaru sat in relative piece, on his viewpoint that overlooked the harbor and the grand hotel that he owned.

She had been so excited when she discovered that he had owned that hotel…

Waving his hand back and forth to dispel his troublesome thoughts, the Goblin laid back on the grass, resting his head on the palms of his hands and looked up at the now transitioning sky.

 _You should be proud of yourself. You've grown into a fine Goblin, old man. Oh! And don't worry, five hundred years from now you'll have a beautiful bride for yourself._

 _"Woman, this Sesshomaru will not. Do not exaggerate."_

 _About which part? Me being beautiful or me being your bride?_

 _"…You are beautiful."_

 _Hmmm. You hesitated, that means you were reluctant to admit that I'm pretty. Given that it's you,_ lord _Sesshomaru, that means that one's the truth. Which means you don't want me as your bride._

Sesshomaru shut his eyes, the image of the harbor and the sky meeting branded on the back of his eyelids. He could almost imagine the bridge and its arching floor. If he walked upon it, would he meet the brown eyes he wished he could see—at least for a moment.

"I would marry you again in a heartbeat if could, Kagome."

A sneeze erupted from his throat in a rather unceremonious manner after that. Dandelion fluff pranced around his nose and clung to his hair as if he were their only anchor to the world. He swatted them away, his brow furrowing in annoyance as his gold eyes crossed to make sure he had rid himself of the last bits. Sure that he had, he closed his eyes and relaxed again…only to be disrupted by a wad of clumped dandelion puff landing on his nose. From his chest, a growl almost escaped until he heard someone call out.

"Hey, old man!" a voice chirped way too pleasantly. "I'm running out of weeds here and I am trying to get your attention."

It wasn't like how he imagined it. Sesshomaru had imagined something heartfelt and teary. Something romantic, a thing that he had to accumulate to when trying to figure out a young girl's heart. But instead he sat up, the grass having left a damp spot along the jacket of his suit, and the wetted material wrinkled as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

There she stood, holding a stem without any leaves in her hand, outstretched and pointed towards him. Her hair was different, shorter, and her eyes were blue now instead of the brown he had accustomed himself to remembering. But he smiled as he saw her in a uniform, one that reminded him quite a bit of her graduation outfit from high school. All her mannerisms were still there. The hopeful smile yet the worried glance. The way she stood proudly, the way she had when she had carried the jewel. Every bit of her screamed that she was indeed the Shikon Miko.

"Do you know who I am?" she whispered.

To any other man, the words would have fleeted from his capabilities. But he caught them with ease, and he stood. The crescent moon on his forehead shone in the dying light of dusk, and he smiled. He hadn't thought wishes on Tanabata could come true. In all honesty, he had stopped believing in anything hopeful after he realized the odds had been turned against his favor from the beginning.

But she stood there, real and alive again.

"You are, woman, the first and the last Bride of the Daiyokai Goblin." Sesshomaru neatly settled one hand in the pocket of his jacket while the other one extended and the smile on his face died down to something tender.


	2. Obon

**I do not own _Inuyasha,_ or _Goblin: the Lonely and Great God_**

* * *

 **~Obon~**

 _ **Look for the Sakura**_

* * *

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, the hard and jarring against his sore bones. He gasped in pain as he dropped Bakusaiga, watching as Narkau melted into a pile of sizzling tar. The poltergeist had put up more of a fight dead, than when he had back during the search for the Jewel in the Feudal Era. Coughing, he spat up blood that made its way past his lips. This was it.

The sword had been pulled from his chest. Now he was to die here. Broken and undignified.

If it didn't hurt to make noises, he would have scoffed.

"Sesshomaru!"

The goblin looked up to see Kagome rush toward her, panic set in her face. Inuyasha, the grim reaper version of his brother, followed closely behind. His ears were flattened against the top of his head and his gold eyes widened in disbelief. One hand hid in the leather of his coat pockets, while the other held the baseball cap for his other-worldly duties.

"Sesshomaru, look at me, we have to get you to a hospital," the girl supported his shoulders as he slumped forward.

"Woman," he shook his head, bangs scratching against his eyes. "You know what this means. No hospital can help this Sesshomaru now."

"No, there has to be some way," she insisted, her hands flying to his cheeks. Her fingers almost recoiled at how frozen he was to the touch. "Just because I pulled that stupid sword…you can't…it's not fair…"

His brow lifted, and he shook his head weakly. "Woman, several hundred years from the past has not changed how I dislike idle chatter." A growl escaped from his mouth as his hand flew to his chest where the gaping hole pulsed. "You've pulled my curse from me. This is my end."

"No, no it's not fair," Kagome whispered, her hands shaking.

 _"Hey Sesshomaru, what happens when I pull the sword from your chest?"_

 _Hn. This one will transform into a broom, hehe._

 _"Jeez, old man. Had I known that one little beer would've gotten drunk, I would have told Mr. Grim Reaper to not take you out tonight."_

 _This Sesshomaru is hardly inebriated._

 _"Hm…if you turn into a broom, why don't I pull the sword from your chest at first snowfall? We'll need one then."_

 _…that is acceptable._

"I thought you would turn into a broom," she muttered weakly, the pad of her thumb sweeping gently over his cheekbone.

The goblin shook his head. "This one will become a beautiful broom."

"This isn't funny," she whispered. "I can't bring you back. I can't stop this. I'm just the Shikon Miko who can't stop you from dying."

"Hn…" his vision was blurring and his thoughts slurred together. "The Shikon Miko…was destined to be the goblin's bride. You gave him much happiness in this life of his."

"You didn't grant my three wishes, you have to stay."

"You know very well woman, this Sesshomaru takes orders from no one."

"Please, old man," her endearment died on her tongue and a sob came out instead. "I didn't think I could but I lo…I love…"

He rested his forehead on hers, his white hair mixing with the black locks of her bangs. Ragged breaths came from him as he inhaled and exhaled. She held his face closer, trying to bring him as close as she could to him. Reiki brushed up against the fragile remains of his youki and he found it almost comforting. The small sizzles of the two contradicting powers soothed and relaxed him.

"You, have never been one to fall short of words," he whispered. "Do not do so now."

A firework, the first of many, shot into the sky. It blared out the words that moved when her lips did. But he allowed his generally solemn expression to melt into a small quirk of the corners of his mouth. His right hand found hers, and stroked the arch between her pointer finger and her palm. She trembled as his golden eyes found hers. "So do I," he murmured, responding to the words hidden by the fire cracker's boom.

More began to shoot into the sky, festive music heard from down below the roof top of their building. The world seemed so indifferent to his passing. Then again it always had been, since the moment he had become cursed.

"You should partake in the obon festival," he inhaled, "such sorrow does not befit you."

"How can you talk about me going to the celebration when you're here, bleeding out and dying?" she demanded, her voice cracking with disbelief.

"I would hardly say I'm bleeding out. When you pulled the sword out there was hardly any blood."

She squeaked in protest. In her mind, she could not believe that this was the last thing he would be talking about.

The goblin almost laughed and smile at her reaction, she had always been one for drama. But a surge of again sent rails of agony into his system. He grunted, his left arm burning as it began to turn to his telltale wisps of lavender power. Except this time, he was not controlling it. His clock was ticking.

"The sakura blossoms," Sesshomaru said, his voice low and rumbling.

Kagome clung to his hand tighter, eyes watering as she tried to understand his statement. "What?"

He gave an amused chuckle and sat back on his heels with the last bits of his remaining strength. His still tangible hand tightened its grip on hers, trying to remember the feeling of her warmth. This last little bit of peace, he wanted to remember it through his punishment.

"This Sesshomaru will return as the sakura blossoms," he sighed, the pain lacing from his arms up into his shoulders. "After the storms have rained and scattered the petals. This Sesshomaru will come as the winds that makes the sakura dance in the sky."

Tears slid down the girl's cheeks.

"I will command and demand the deity until it is so."

"You can't just leave," she pressed, his grip was failing and she brought his clawed fingers to her lips, kissing the knuckles. "I'd just discovered that you weren't such a horrible jerk. And that you're selective about when you use your royal 'we'. Please I want to spend more time with you learning those things."

His eyes softened while his lips remained drawn in their almost straight line. "Wait for the sakura to bloom, and you will find those times with this one."

Sesshomaru could feel his heart squeezing, he had only a few moments left.

She continued to talk to him, her words flying faster than he could catch. As a daiyokai, he had always prided himself on his keen senses. Even more so when he became the cursed goblin. However, now as his hearing and his sensation of touch died away, he felt more than content to watch her. The way the fireworks seemed to dye her hair and skin in radiant colors, and he tried to recall why his younger self had despised humanity. In front of him, the human woman dazzled—her teardrops in the colorful light looked like opals while her bloodstained hands looked as if they had been dipped in liquid ruby and amber.

"Kagome."

Her attention snapped to him, and her eyes widened. "You…you said my name. But you promised you would ne—"

The goblin smiled, taking in a deep breath, scenting her and the night around her. "Look for the sakura."

Kagome watched in horror as his body disappeared, leaving only thin tendrils of lilac and lavender smoke. She had only blinked. It hadn't even been a second's worth of time she passed. One moment, the proud goblin had been there, sitting in pain before her, the sword of his own on the ground beside him. Now, the only proof that he had been there was his blood on her hands that had come from when she had pulled the sword from her chest. A wail escaped as her throat felt raw—she didn't even remember processing that she wanted to make the sound. She cried out, turning this way and that, trying to look for him.

"You jerk! I had just started to care for you! You can't leave!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, placing the baseball cap on his head. Black streams of his powers surged around in the air as he went and rested his hand on her shoulder. She shook and sobbed, her body not in control. Helping her up, he gripped her despite the way she struggled.

"Oi, wench," he insisted, embracing her. "I think tonight is the perfect night for him to go."

Her eyes looked up at him in betrayal.

"It's _obon_ , so he won't get lost. Other's will be able to guide him," he said, he patted the top of her head slowly. "Come on."

Without waiting for her, he transported them to the street below. He guided her through the traffic of colorful kimonos and yukatas, his golden gaze determined. Not a single noise came from her as she followed him numbly.

They stopped at the small stream that ran behind Sesshomaru's and his home. She collapsed at the bank, her eyes watching the moving water helplessly. He left her there for a moment before returning with the lanterns they had all been making that morning. By now the city's fireworks were a dull throbbing in the night sky, the bright colors no longer vibrant—just far away.

The three lanterns seemed hugged in the tiny brook. But they began to float anyways, their little wooden platforms bobbing up and down. He gave Kagome a small smile, and she looked up at him weakly.

Together they released the lanterns and watched them sail away out of their reach.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so this story set of drabbles are modular, meaning they don't happen in a linear timeline. I thought that would be kinda fun for this sort of project._**

 ** _For those of you who have seen_ Goblin _, you know what scene this is *ugly sobbing*_**

 ** _Takk fyrir lovelies, and happy day two of Sesskag week!_**


	3. Hanabi

_I do not own **Inuyasha** or **Goblin: the Lonely and Great God**_

* * *

 **~Hanabi~**

 ** _Wasn't a Dream_**

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome gave a happy sigh. Work was finally over and she could finally pack up for the day. She put away any remaining texting, making sure that the edges of the old old paper wouldn't crinkle or rip. Sometimes working in the museum's archives made tedious work, but at the end of the day, it felt worth it. Taking her place among history, somehow it comforted her, as if it was a substitute for reopening the well.

She could wish anyways.

 _Speaking of wishes,_ Kagome smirked, her hand fishing into her cardigan pocket to search for her cigarette lighter.

If her boss caught her, she probably would see the end of her career. However, it was only three seconds. That was all she needed. Sliding the little spool with her thumb, a flame flickered to life. It fluttered and danced and she watched the pretty colors with excitement. Without second thought she blew the fire out in a single puff, her lips forming an "o" and her cheeks puffing up. The light disappeared in wispy plumes of smoke. Shoving the lighter back into her pocket, she picked up her purse and hopped anxiously up and down. In her mind she counted backwards, starting at three.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One._

He appeared suddenly without announcement or warning. A spatula was held in one hand while a salt shaker was held in the other. Sesshomaru looked up, his face as emotionless as ever—but his eyes pooled with confusion. One glance to the Shikon Miko told him she had wished him to her.

Shaking his head, lips quirking in their rare smirk, he tilted his chin toward her. "Hey, woman, dinner is going to burn if this Sesshomaru does not go back."

"You smell like steak," she sniffed, grinning. "Nice to see that your expensive taste in food hasn't changed one bit."

Licking his top lip, he quirked his brow and allowed his formality to slip just a bit as he winked at her. "Well are you going to hurry up or not? Dinner will not taste any good burned."

"Yes!" She squealed, rushing to him and grabbing onto his arm.

He rolled his eyes, nose nuzzling against the crown of her head. Leading her to the door of the archive's room, he pulled her through followed by a plume of lilac smoke. They stepped into his kitchen not a moment later than when their feet passed through the door frame. Giggling, Kagome rushed immediately to the stove pulling off the slightly smoking pan from the burner. Sesshomaru waved his hand over it, the gray fumes dispelling instantly. The two looked down at the shriveled potatoes and the charred meat. Leaning her head on her palm, the young woman sent the goblin an almost smug smirk.

"Say anything and this Sesshomaru will put you back on the street," he rumbled.

Nodding, she complied before tugging on his sleeve. "Take me back to Canada."

"Canada? At this hour?" His nose wrinkled, whether in disapproval or surprise at the idea he left for her to decide.

"Yes. They have delicious steak there," she nodded, casting up at him from underneath her thick lashes. "It'd be fun."

"This Sesshomaru is hardly known for fun. But he is known for his ability to withstand feminine wiles," he grunted, before setting down the flipper and the shaker of salt. "Go get your coat or I leave without you."

With a quick kiss to his cheek, Kagome ran to the front door, trying to both pull her jacket off the coat rack and put it on simultaneously. With a shake of his head, and a very slight—and hardly audible—chuckle, he resumed his place at her side and helped her into the article of clothing. She beamed up at him gratefully before swinging the door open and pointing out. Determined to surprise her, he strolled out of the door with his power swirling around him as she followed.

The miko shrieked in shock at the sound of a loud whistling firework spiraling up into the air.

"It's Canada Day," he smirked. "You might be able to get treats more delectable than steak today."

"Like what?" She oohed, watching as the sky erupted in colors of red and gold.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, pressing a soft and gentle kiss. "This Sesshomaru believes you will find that tangerine cake you so enjoy."

"Oh," she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I do have a tendency to spoil the goblin's bride," he murmured, holding her close.

She looked up to him, eyes wide and happy—

—to find that he wasn't there.

~0~0~

Kagome awoke, gasping and clutching at her chest. Her legs rubbed against the soft linen of her twin bed in her small apartment. The sunlight barely streamed in through the curtains of her room window. Her heart sunk, as her eyes scanned the room frantically.

Sesshomaru was not there.

She twisted around, grabbing the scented candle that rested on the hutch over her bed. A small, round flame still wavered on the wick—almost a smolder rather than anything that resembled fire. Hoping and praying with all her might, she blew out the flame. Her fingers gripped the glass container tighter, the knuckles on her fingers and her hands turning white as she pulled it, and clutched it to her chest.

 _One…two….three…_

Her breath came out in a shuddering sob as she lowered her head, seeing Sesshomaru disappear on that roof top in plumes of lavender and lilac tendrils.

 _…four…five…_

The smell of sakura overwhelmed her and she looked up to see the white-haired goblin standing beside her bed. His clawed hand rested in his hair while the other one reached forward for her. He only wore a kimono, loose hakama, and slippers. Gold eyes closed and he sighed deeply—she wasn't sure if he was made. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. He said nothing, and did not bother to open his eyes to look at her.

"Surprised," he whispered. "It is so early. This Sesshomaru dare not consider the possibility that something was amiss with you."

"I was scared," she whispered, her hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs running along the magenta stripes that decorated the skin there. "I was so scared it was a dream. I woke up and you weren't here."

"This Sesshomaru is now," he murmured, kneeling at her bedside. His hand extended and stroked her bangs, the motions trying to soothe her as he extended his youki. It approached her reiki slowly, before the edges of his powers began to mix with hers, calming her spiritually as well.

A small cry escaped her lips. "You left me. That wasn't a dream. You disappeared, in smoke and wind and…"

He hushed her, placing his fingertips on her lips. His mouth was drawn and his eyes finally opened. "This Sesshomaru knows."

Her bottom lip trembled. "You left."

The goblin bowed his head and rested it on her shoulder. Against her collar bone, he could hear the patterns of her heart, thumping against her chest. He continued to brush both her hair and her power—trying his best to show the woman that he was here. Now he was.

"I am sorry."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Takk fyrir lovelies. Feel free to leave reviews:)_


	4. Sunflower Fields and Roadtrips

_**A/N: I was very sick last night and could not post yesterday's prompt. Well here it is:)**_

I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Goblin: the Lonely and Great God_

* * *

 **~Sunflower Fields and Roadtrips~**

 **Sunflowers and Kitsune**

* * *

Kagome tapped the lip of the well. It'd been two years since it had sealed, but still she found herself lingering to it every so often to check and see if the gates of time had been opened again to her. It disturbed her, the idea that all that remained of the Inuyasha forest and the Kaede's village was her family's shrine and the Goshinboku. Memories of her friends lingered here as much as her desires to return, and it hurt knowing the likeliness of seeing them again was very low.

Her hand reached to the pocket inside her school skirt and she pulled out the small package of matches that she kept there. She struck one and blew it out swiftly—scared that it would burn the tips of her fingers. There was a _woosh_ of air but no other signal to tell her the signal had worked. Turning around, she found Sesshomaru leaning against the wall of the well house, a book in his hand. All his focus seemed poured into the literature, his eyebrows raised slightly when he flipped the page. He glanced at her briefly before returning to the words on the page. Unlike the other times, he didn't seem annoyed or upset, so that was progress.

"It may surprise you," he finally spoke, shutting the book slowly. "That this Sesshomaru is a busy man. Please refrain from summoning one such as myself again."

"I needed to talk to you," Kagome sighed, ready for his arrogant outburst at any moment. Perhaps they had not made any headway after all.

He looked at her and then the well, he brow cocked and he looked at her skeptically. "There is no honor in jumping down there, in case that was your question."

"Haha, funny," she snorted, her hands ran over the old wood. "This was how I ended up back there…you know back when you were younger, old man."

"Testing," he warned before nodding to her to continue.

"It's closed now and I can't go back…haven't been able to go back—two years on this day." Her fingers traced along the edge, as if waiting to feel that familiar surge of power that told her the well was alive again. "And I wanted to know if there was any way you could open it."

The goblin's tilted his head in disinterest.

Kagome tried another tactic. "Well, I mean, I'm sure someone like you could do it. You know, what with all that amazing power so a strong and might goblin has."

With a jeering snort, Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you believe that flattery works on one such as I, woman, you are very wrong."

Nevertheless he walked in front of the wooden structure and rested his hand next to hers. Peering down into the mouth, his grip tightened on the rim and he started to focus. Around the well he could feel the trapped power that the Miko had been talking about. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to force the time gates open, however he found his abilities met with a strong wave of purification. While he was no longer affected by such troubling things, he recoiled nonetheless.

Humming, he stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "It is closed and sealed."

"I was afraid of that," she exhaled, her expression fell and became crestfallen. "Thanks for trying, Sesshomaru."

He blinked, finding that this somber display did not fit the girl at all. "Who do you miss the most? The kit or Inuyasha?" The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could realize.

Kagome shot him a surprised glance. "What do you mean?"

"This Sesshomaru means what he said. Who would you prefer to see at the current moment?" Trying not to roll his eyes, he held his hands out as if for her to pick which one.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, her eyes flashing back to the day she and Inuyasha had fallen through the Meidou. "I didn't really get to check on Shippou…to make sure he was okay. Can you take me to both?"

With a sigh, the goblin shook his head. "This one, on this matter, is not trying to be cruel. But for the moment, it would be best if you should only see one."

The quiet that settled between them, unsettled him. In the time that he had known the girl—which given the circumstances, was a long time—she had always been chatty. Always ready to talk to anyone who had an ear. Not that was a necessarily bad thing, just for him. But the way her hands rubbed her cheeks worriedly as her eyes flicked to the ground as she thought, it bothered him.

"Today…will you take me to see Shippou?"

Her focus had returned to him and her lips seemed drawn.

A nod was his response. He held out his hand, to which she grabbed hesitantly. Sliding open the door to the well house, he stepped through with her. Their feet landed on the tile floor of his house and the walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Given where the kitsune is, it is better if we drive there."

"Is it far?" she asked, following him down the hall, and out the front door where one of his many fancy cars waited.

"A half hour," he responded curtly, unlocking the vehicle. "Get in."

She slid into the car after opening the door, and closed it behind her. Sesshomaru started the car and pulled out of the driveway, driving out onto the road and away. Kagome's sight never left her side window, feeling a tense silence between them. She had only known him, the current him, since she had gotten stuck on this side of time.

"Do you listen to music?"

His voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her focus to him. He pointed to the glovebox, his gaze never leaving the road. Although a smug smirk seemed to twitch along his lips.

"This Sessomaru has many CDs in there. Classical music to latest current pop songs. If you wish to put something on, there is no complaint from me," he stated, tapping his fingers along the wheel.

Kagome smiled at his display, but shook her head. "It's alright Sesshomaru. I like the silence."

His proud expression disappeared, but the corner of his lip quirked just a bit. Perhaps she was not as talkative as he remembered. He continued to lead them to where the kitsune lived, or where he remembered the trouble maker to live. The city began to disperse and turn into country side instead. Trees and rice fields lined the sides of the road, and Kagome watched them with ever eager eyes. Unlike earlier, the hush between them comforted him. It was amiable and something he found he enjoyed. The goblin admitted, since he had found Kagome two years ago, he enjoyed their friendly excursions and companionship. Her being predicted to be the goblin's bride had been brushed back to their worries and instead, the focused on anything other than that. While he relished the idea of pulling the sword from his chest, he found that for some reason he desired to linger just a bit longer.

A squeal caused him to pull from his thoughts and set himself on alert.

"What is it woman?" He demanded, scanning the road for any sign of danger. He found none.

"Sesshomaru, look at all the sunflowers!" She gasped, pressing up against the passenger door window. "There's so many of them! Please, can we stop to look."

"As pleasant as that would be," he found that his voice sounded irritated. "The kitsune runs a tight schedule. We must hurry if you are to catch him."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Okay."

He disliked the disappointment that lowered on her, but he wasn't lying about the tight schedule. She would see. Then perhaps she wouldn't be so down.

The car began to drive in to a long winding driveway, and for some reason it seemed familiar to her. As they began to rise over the crest of the hill, Kagome's face lit up and she recognized where they were. The kitsune school. Memories of the silly pranks played on her, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha flooded her mind and she laughed, covering her mouth. So this was where Shippou was.

Sesshomaru parked by the pool and left the car running. He stepped out and watched with a lifted brow and internal amusement as Kagome nearly jumped out. She looked all around with high anticipation.

Together they walked up to the front door, Sesshomaru swirling the lavender plumes of smoke around them as if to shield them from any unwarranted tricks. He knocked on the large wooden doors. It didn't take long for them to swing open.

A young man stood there, four tawny foxtails wavering flashily as he smirked—a fang curled over his lip. His ginger hair was cut below his ears, much in the same way as Sesshomaru's was in the back. However, he had no bangs, and his hair at the front of his was neatly cropped and cut close to his hairline. It seemed almost modernly professional. He wore large brown hakama, and a dark green kimono with a blue haori.

He laughed when he saw Sesshomaru. "So the great and mighty Goblin returns! You haven't been down here in fifty years. I hope it's not another complaint you have."

"Hardly," the goblin crinkled his nose, miffed. "This Sesshomaru has brought a friend."

"This Sesshomaru has brought a friend," the kitsune copied annoyingly, before turning to look at Kagome. His mocking expression dropped and was replaced with surprise. He ran his fingers through his short ginger hair, his green eyes disbelieving. "Kagome?"

"Shippou?" Her voice was shaky and hopeful.

The embrace was sudden, but neither one of them complained. He held her close and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. She shook against him.

"You're so big!" She whispered, her eyes starting to tear-up.

"And you look almost exactly the same," he answered, hugging her tight.

Kagome turned to look at the white-haired goblin. "I…Sesshomaru thank you."

He inclined his head and blinked. "You two have much to discuss before the rats return."

"The kits are out on holiday," Shippou explained, looking down at Kagome. "They'll be back later tonight."

"I will return before then to pick you up," Sesshomaru stated, before walking away. No longer in their sights, he returned to the car and smiled. He could still hear their excited chatter. While they were busy talking, he figured he would go pick some sunflowers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to all of you! Don't be afraid to leave a review**_

 _ **Takk fyrir, lovelies**_


	5. Day at the Beach

I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Goblin: the Lonely and Great God_

* * *

 **~Day at the Beach~**

 **Accidentally Meeting**

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers impatiently, his messenger was taking an awful long time to return. Deciding that the boy could leave the message in the mailbox, he turned around and disappeared through his front door. He stepped into the large buckwheat field, the stalks of white flowers swaying around his calves. Rin would be anxiously waiting him to visit her. She always did at the end of the week. His leather shoes made sure not to crush any of the flowers underneath as he walked through the fields.

She was the only one of his stewards that he buried here. It seemed fitting that the place where he died the first time, she should be put to rest there too. The girl had never left his side until her journey to the afterlife.

He sat down by a small stone shrine, pulling off his suit jacket and resting it on his lap. Carefully, he began to pick the buckwheat, his gold eyes soft and remembering. Rin loved picking the flowers from this field. His claws were meticulous as they sliced the stems with quick cuts. It didn't take long for him to have a bouquet in his hands. He turned it over a few times to make sure it was as full as he wanted it to be before he stood, jacket tucked over his arm. Patting the shrine, he walked away, mentally saying goodbye.

As he walked away, he felt a tug on his mind. Furrowing his brow, he became confused as the telltale plumes of lilac smoke began to pull at his shoulders and arms. His power was being used.

"What in the world—"

Suddenly he wasn't in a field of buckwheat. His shoes kicked up sand as he took a step forward, and he found himself on the shore of the beach. Which beach, he didn't have the slightest idea, but he was on a beach. He blinked in surprise, gold eyes narrowing when he found a girl sitting next to him, face away from his sight. In her lap was a small cupcake with a smoldering candle in it.

"Woman, what did you do?" He demanded, finding no other source of how he could have appeared where he was.

The girl sniffed, wipping her eyes immediately with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry, what?"

She turned to look at him.

Both of them found themselves taken aback.

"Sesshomaru?" she gasped, her tone incredulous.

"You are the woman who trapezed around the country side with my idiot hanyou brother," he realized.

"I don't know about 'trapezed', but sheesh," Kagome tilted her head to the side. "How on earth did you find me?"

 _I didn't._ He blinked, not answering.

With a small smile she looked at the flowers in his hands. "Those are pretty."

"It's buckwheat," he answered, still staring at her.

"Buckwheat, they say that means lovers," she joked before realizing that with him, that was a very bad idea. She fidgeted. "Er. It's good to know you're still around, you know. I'm sure if everyone were still—"

He dropped the flowers by her side and turned around walking away.

"Hey, jerk!" she called after him, picking up the flowers and waving them around. "I was talking! You could have at least excused yourself."

Instead Sesshomaru found himself discomforted how the Shikon Miko, someone from his time as a daiyokai, still lived on. In fact he was even more disturbed at how she looked exactly the same. Her uniform from when they defeated Naraku was different, but other than that—there was no change.

That worried him to no end, and it felt that somehow, this encounter on the beachfront would not be their last.

"You could have at least said goodbye!" she called after him.

And then the goblin smirked, skin crinkling around his gold eyes—even if he was stuck in the same time as her, it seemed as though their meetings would at least be amusing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review:)**_

 _ **Takk fyrir, lovelies**_


	6. Fireflies

_**A/N: I won't lie, I was tempted to shitpost this and make it into the stupid owl city meme.**_

I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Goblin: the Lonely and Great God._

* * *

 **~Fireflies~**

A Birthday not Meant to Be _  
_

* * *

 _A heart attack near seized his heart when Kagome's foot slammed on the break again. He clutched the back of her chair, his claws digging into the upholstery. She shot him a sheepish glance before stepping on the gas again, her foot pressing down too much and sending them zooming forward before she braked again.  
_

Sesshomaru tried to control the tone of his voice. "Woman, this Sesshomaru understands the essential need for driving."

Her eyes flicked to him hesitantly.

"But perhaps it may be better," he stated slowly, "if I finish the rest of the drive."

"I can do it old man," she insisted, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "Promise I can."

"While this one believes you," he eased, resting his free hand on her shoulder, "this Sesshomaru wishes to be home…on solid ground."

Reluctantly the young woman obliged. With ever so slow caution, she inched the car over to the curb, the wheels bumping up onto the side walk. The goblin lifted his brow and stared at her sternly, and she laughed sheepishly. Shaking his head, he waited until she put the car in park before he got out of the vehicle and traded places with her. She strapped in to the passenger's side and pouted. His gold eyes narrowed, never taking their focus off the road in front of him, but he chuckled in amusement.

"Worst birthday, Sessh," she grouched, her arms crossed as she slumped in the seat.

"Now now, woman," he mused, fingertips sparking with magic. "You forget that this one is the mighty goblin. No birthday of yours shall be worse."

"You promised I could drive."

"And you did."

"Like ten feet!"

"Ten horrible feet, but none the less this Sesshomaru allowed you to drive his vehicle to which you have no insurance on."

Huffing, Kagome slouched back into her chair and grumbled.

"For someone turning twenty human years, you are not acting very much like an adult," he smirked, finally glancing over at her for a brief moment, his fangs flashing as his lips curled back in a laugh.

"You're not treating me like one," she insisted in a mumble. "An adult can drive the car."

"Woman, this one, back five hundred years ago was renowned for being fearless, yes?" His voice was low and his gaze skeptical as he began to turn into his house's driveway.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded as he parked the car next to his others, shutting the engine off as he turned the keys and pulled them from the ignition.

He opened the door. "Nothing has terrified this Sesshomaru more than your driving." Then he disappeared, stepping through the car door in a cloud of colored smoke.

"You can't escape conflict like that Sessh! Sesshomaru!" the miko called after him, rushing out of the car and to the house. "Old man. Old maaan!"

Her fingers quickly typed out the key code for the door, and she entered with a broad, sinister grin. "If you think you can escape me, mister, you've got another thing coming." She could hear him laugh from one of the many rooms of his grand home. That meant Inuyasha wasn't there. The goblin hardly let himself laugh out loud when the grim reaper was around. She rushed up the stairs, looking around for him. With a playful growl, he pounced on her from behind, picking her up in his arms and carrying her down the hall. She squeaked in protest and squirmed to try and escape, but his grip held her in place.

"You cannot escape one such as myself," he purred in her ear, opening a bedroom door, and stepping through.

His feet stepped into his field of buckwheat, he kicked the door shut behind him. Setting Kagome down, he gently rested his hands on her sides. The wooded park bench that took residence in his field of flowers was decorated with vines and other flowers. On the seat itself, was a bottle of sake and baked goods from the bakery he knew she enjoyed. For now, this would be just their celebration. He and Inuyasha planned to take her for a real meal later in the evening.

But this moment was just for them.

He rested his chin on the crown of her head, a pleased gasp fluttering from her lips.

"Would you like to greet your hostess?" he murmured.

She nodded. "Yes please."

He led her through the dancing stalks, his eyes glowing just a moment to allow his power to surge through him. Each step she took released a cloud of fireflies from underneath her foot. She oohed in excitement, jumping at intervals to watch the glowing creatures slip into the sky like dancing stars. Gazing back at him, she beamed happily, heart swelling when he gave her a small wink a warm half-smirk.

He stopped her in front of the small stone shrine, several of the bio-luminescent creatures resting on the rock. They glittered prettily, as if decorating the burial place. Stepping forward, he patted the headstone.

"Rin is here," he murmured.

Kagome gave him a more solemn glance before she bowed her head in respect. "She's not buried in Quebec with the others?"

"She thought Kohaku had been killed here," Sesshomaru whispered. "And the first time this one had died, was here as well. She wanted to be put to rest here. She said since both her husband and myself had been placed in this field, she wanted to turn its memory into something happy."

"A place where a family could rest together," the young woman finished for him, her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "You had a really sweet daughter, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru did," he agreed, resting his head on hers again. "She would be pleased to see you again. You were held fondly in her regards."

"She was a sweet little kid when I knew her."

"That she was."

Stepping forward, careful not to dispel the sparkling fireflies, Kagome placed her hand on top of the goblin's. His skin was warm beneath hers and she smiled softly. Kneeling close to the shrine, she began to speak.

"Hey Rin," she whispered. "Don't worry about Sesshomaru, okay? At first I had wondered if I got stuck on the wrong side of time, unable to go back to the past. But if I had stayed there, I would never had been able to find this silly old Goblin. So don't worry. I'm happy here, and I'll take care of him. That's my job as the Goblin's bride. I want him to be happy too."

Sesshomaru raised his brow. She leaned forward and kissed the stone as a mother would kiss her child's forehead.

"It's my birthday wish. So don't worry about your father, little one."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Love y'all for reading:) if you feel like it, please leave a review! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Takk fyrir, lovelies.**_


End file.
